Next Generation
by anime freakgrl
Summary: 18 years have gone by since our favorite couple’s engagement and new problems occur. What kind of problems are in store for our favorite team? Sequel to Help Me Find My Voice, here is Next Generation! Review Please!
1. New Beginnings

The morning sun had risen and the two sleeping forms stirred in there sleep, their bodies fully aware it was time to get up, their minds reluctant to do so. A loud crash of pans alerted the couple that someone else was up. A black haired girl groaned, her red headed partner moving to get up.

"Let him make his own breakfast," Nara said missing the warmth of her husband. Kurama chuckled as he tied his hair back so it wouldn't get in the way of the food he was about to prepare.

"You know Yusuke, he'll end up burning the whole house down, and I don't think Genkai would be pleased with us if she heard we burnt down her house." Nara laughed sleepily at the thought, it had been six years since her and Yusuke's teacher had passed on. Koenma allowed them to visit her in his office on occasion.

"Besides, you have to get up for work anyways and get those two ready." Nara sighed, her morning routine boring her a bit.

"Hey why don't we switch jobs for the day?" Nara asked propping her head on her head, "I'll cook for everyone and you get them up?"

"I love you dearly Nara," Kurama said kissing Nara on the forehead, "but you cooking is about as bad as his."

Nara made to swipe at him but he moved out of her reach and leaving the room all together. Nara groaned and got up too, deciding she couldn't go back to sleep without her source of heat. She decided she had been spoiled during her 18 years of marriage; they hadn't had a mission since the girls in the gang had had their kids. Nara arrived at a doorway and entered it quietly even though her job was to wake the sleeping teen from his sleep she had the habit of entering her children's room quietly. She smiled at the tuff of black hair sticking up from under the blankets.

"Kaito," Nara said gently shaking the boys shoulder. The boy stirred and rolled over trying like his mother had done earlier to sleep a bit longer. "Kaito you need to get up for school."

"I know mom, can't I just have a few more minuets?" Kaito said sleepily from under his blankets.

"Sure if you don't want breakfast, you know your uncle and cousin won't leave any food for you if you don't get up soon."

Suddenly the boy was up and running down the steps, his emerald eyes glowing with anger at who ever dared to even touch his breakfast. Nara watched his retreating 16 year old form go; it surprised her at how much he looked like Kurama but acted like Yusuke. She smiled and left to go wake the other one.

Not surprising her daughter Akira was already awake, brushing her black hair already in her uniform.

"Good morning mom," she said her emerald eyes fully alert. Akira looked like Nara did except for the eyes. Both of her children had similar features, which is to be expected of twins but it surprised both Kurama and Nara at how alike they were. Both were a perfect blend of the couple, both had inherited their mothers' hair and their fathers' eyes, and their personalities were a perfect blend.

"You might want to hurry Kira," Nara said to her 16 year old daughter, "Your brother is already down there and I'm sure the rest of the family isn't far behind."

Kira's smile faded as she grabbed her bag and ran downstairs.

"Kaito, you better save something for me!" she yelled running down the steps. Nara took back what she thought earlier about her morning routine getting boring. She soon joined the rest in the race for breakfast.

The kitchen hadn't been filled yet with the rest of the family, so far it was just Nara, Kurama, Yusuke, and there twins. Kurama put some bacon on a plate with some eggs and handed it to Nara, kissing her on the cheek as she took it.

"That's cheating you know," he said smiling.

"What is?"

"Using food to get Kaito up and Akira, I thought she was about to send breakfast flying!"

Nara laughed and apologized cutely. Since the twins had turned 16 they had come into their demon powers. Both were able to manipulate plants like their father and both had spirit powers as well as super speed. But when it came to Nara's elemental powers it was split down the middle, Kaito got the ability to manipulate water and earth, while Akira had the ability to manipulate fire and wind. As far as weapons were concerned the twins had been trained to use every weapon imaginable, Kaito loved his fathers traditional rose whip, while Akira was more commonly seen fighting with katanas. Nara had even noticed that when they got extremely emotional their eyes would turn gold. Together they were a force to be reckoned with.

But that didn't stop Kurama and Nara from giving them a normal life with humans. Both were sophomores in high school and had many of their classes together along with the other kids of their strange little family. At that moment Nara heard the running footsteps of Kenji. Nara quickly moved anything breakable off the table and held her plate over her head as Kenji came flying into the kitchen, landing on the table.

"Safe!" Kenji yelled. Kenji was Yusuke and Keiko's oldest child and was a spitting image of his father. The two were so alike Nara sometimes had trouble identifying the two.

"Hey aunt Nara, what up?" Kenji asked smiling a smile that was eerily like his fathers.

"Not much Kenji, hungry?"

"Starved!"

Yusuke tackled his son to the floor, and the two wrestled for their right for breakfast. Keiko and a young girl following not far behind Kenji.

"Morning Yuri, morning Keiko," Nara greeted over the two scuffling on the floor. Yuri was more of a combination of Yusuke and Keiko; she had Yusuke's hair color and Keiko's eye color. While her older brother's personality was just like his father Yuri had a mix of both, she knew when it was ok to be loud and had better control of her rage; she also had the better grades. Yuri was a freshman in high school while Kenji was in the same grade as the twins. Both had inherited Yusuke's spirit powers, and so far they knew only Kenji had Yusuke's demonic abilities since Yuri was not yet 16.

"Morning aunt Nara uncle Kurama," Yuri said her voice light but strong all at once. They all sat and ate their breakfast quietly, a few minuets passing before a quiet orange haired girl walked into the kitchen, her red eyes gazing across the room.

"Good morning Aya!" Kenji said excitedly getting off the floor and getting his breakfast, even though they had grown up together Kenji had developed a love interest in Aya, who was in fact Kuwabara and Yukina's daughter. She was just like her mother and had even inherited her mothers' abilities and had some spirit powers of her own, although they weren't as strong as her ability over ice. They were all sure she would develop a stronger control over ice when she turned 16 since she too was only a freshman.

"Good morning," she said taking a seat next to Kenji who had made room for her. Nara looked at the clock and saw that if the kids didn't leave soon they would miss the train.

"Where's Nina?" Nara said looking over at Akira. Akira shrugged, closing her eyes trying to find a mind link to her friend.

"Don't worry she'll be down soon," came Hotaru's voice as she entered the kitchen a sleepy Hiei following closely behind. And within seconds of that statement a short black haired teen appeared in the doorway. She looked remarkably like Hotaru, but she had her fathers' eyes (not the jagan one) and even had the white star in her hair, only it was on the back of her head.

"Good morning Nina," Kurama said, "hungry?"

"No thank you," she said swiftly sitting near Akira.

"Nina you have to eat breakfast, you hardly ever eat, and then you'll die of hunger. Now have something to eat." Hotaru said looking at her daughter.

"I'm not hungry," she said darkly.

"Eat," this time it wasn't Hotaru that spoke but instead Hiei. Nina looked at her father and quickly made a plate of food for herself. Nina was just like her father, stubborn. Sometimes Hotaru felt that Hiei was the only one who could get Nina to do something, but she knew why. The first time she back talked her father was the last time. He dragged that girl out to the training area that it made everyone's head spin.

Flashback

_"You think you have what it takes to take me on, __let's__ see then," Hiei said throwing his daughter a katana and pulling out his own. Nina swallowed hard and drew the sword, her hands shaking._

_'What have I gotten myself __into?__ Baka, baka, baka!' _

_The fight was over in a matter of seconds; Nina was on the ground Hiei holding a sheathed katana to her neck._

_"Let that be a lesson to you," he said sternly, "you are to respect me and your mother, if you don't then she will be the one to teach you next time and I will worn you now she is more terrifying than I am in a fight."_

End Flashback

Nina had been 13 then, an awkward age for anyone, and ever since that day she hadn't disobeyed Hiei once. Disrespecting her mother was a different story; she hadn't seen her fight and figured that now that she had her own fire power she could hold her own.

In fact the only person the kids had seen fight was Hiei, making him the parent to fear. Not one of the kids believed that their parents were as strong as Hiei or stronger. They knew about their parents' younger days, but now they thought they were too old for that stuff.

Following in after his sister came Jiro, a mirror image of his father. The only way to tell the two apart was by the star in their hair and that Jiro was much taller than his father, while Hiei's star was white Jiro's was red like the red highlights in his mother's hair. He also had the ability to control fire and his personality was just like his mother's, the only difference was he wasn't a morning person and he had his fathers temper. Jiro was the eldest of all the children and was 17 years old in his junior year of high school. He silently took his seat near Akira, who blushed.

"Good morning," came the unmistakable voice of Kuwabara as he made his way into the kitchen, Yukina not far behind. Yukina made herself a plate and sat down at the far end of the table, Kurama finished with making breakfast sat down with his own food and everyone began to eat.

"Hey!" Kuwabara said loudly, "there's no more food left!"

"Snooze ya loose," Yusuke said stuffing his face with eggs and bacon.

"That's not funny Urameshi!!" Kuwabara yelled jumping over the table and tackling Yusuke to the ground. Those who had moved their breakfast out of harms way resumed eating as the two boys scuffled.

"HN Baka's" Hiei and Nina said in unison.

After breakfast everyone went their separate ways. All the kids left to catch the train to take them from Genkai's temple to a block away from their school. All the parents left to go to work, if they had a job. Neither Hiei nor Hotaru had jobs and spent their time patrolling the forest to make sure no low ranking demons found their way to human world. Yukina stayed home as well, but she spent most of her time cleaning the huge temple. It surprised everyone that they could live in the temple together comfortably with their children and still have room for guests.

Kurama went off to his job as a professor at the university, while Nara went to her job as an animator having her own work as an author on the sidelines. Her books were based on real events but no one would ever know that since it was her life put into a book which no one would believe, she was a well known writer and her books were sold all around the world. Keiko went to work as a grade school teacher, she had every single one of the kids in her class when they were younger, making it an advantage for everyone in case they showed any early signs of demonic powers. Meanwhile both Yusuke and Kuwabara had gotten jobs as cops. Nara laughed at the faces Yusuke would have made if he knew he would grow up to be a cop and actually enjoyed it.


	2. One Big Happy Family

"God I hate school," Kenji said dropping his bag to the floor as he and the other teens entered the huge temple.

"We're home!" Kaito yelled following in after his best friend. When no reply came they all went to the kitchen to find a note stuck under one of the magnets, where one of the teen boys would be sure to find it.

_Gone out for some groceries, be back soon. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone. _

_Love_

_Mom/ Aunt Yukina_

Akira looked at the clock; it would be another hour before any of the other parents came home. She sighed and pulled out an apple from the fridge.

"Might as well have something to eat ne Nina," Kira said tossing her friend an apple as well, which she caught with lightning speed. The two smiled at each other and went off to do their homework together, the younger two girls following suite. The boys meanwhile were rummaging through the fridge looking for something to devour. Kenji set his eyes on the last of the ice cream when Jiro grabbed it.

"Hey," Kenji yelled trying to grab the carton but Jiro held it out of reach, "I was going to eat that!"

"Tough luck," Jiro said getting a spoon and walking away, Kenji following after him not ready to give up his right to some ice cream.

"Um Akira, could you help me with this problem?" came Aya's sweet voice that sounded similar to her mothers.Akira looked up from her own homework to see Yuri and Aya in her bedroom doorway.

"Sure let me see it Aya," she said smiling holding her hand out for the paper. Aya handed it to her and Kira looked over the problem quickly.

"Oh Aya it's really simple just look at it like this," Kira said drawing a simple diagram of rational numbers. Nina looked over at what he friend was drawing and sweat dropped.

"Yeah easy for you maybe," Nina commented returning to her own work. Akira elbowed her and explained to Aya and Yuri how the chart worked. The two younger girls nodded their heads and smiled as Kira explained another problem to them.

"Thank you Akira, I think I get it now," Yuri said taking her own paper she had asked for help on back.

"Glad to be of help," Kira said smiling. The girls left the room and Akira returned to her own work, when a loud crash alerted her of the trouble downstairs.

"Damn it," Nina said slamming her book closed and walking to the door, "what are those baka's up to now."

"I don't know," Akira said, following her friend, "but I'll bet a month's allowance its Jiro and Kenji."

"Just give up already baka," Jiro said standing on the top of one of the chairs in the living room, the ice cream held high over his head.

"No I saw it first so it's mine!" Kenji yelled jumping up onto the chair as well. Kaito leaning against the wall eating a piece of cake, watching the two with some amusement.

"I said give it damn it!" Kenji said thrusting his arm out again, causing the weight on the chair to be too much and the pair went falling backwards and the chair fell back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!??" came Akira's angry voice from the stair case, as a timid Aya and Yuri cowered behind Nina.

"He took my ice cream!" Kenji said, pointing at Jiro, who had evaded falling to the floor with Kenji and now sat comfortably on the couch eating the ice cream. Nina rolled her eyes and looked at her brother.

"You guys sound like a bunch of two year olds," she said icily, Akira nodded her head, crossing her arms across her chest.

"He started it!!" Kenji yelled pointing an accusing finger at Jiro.

"And we finished it!" Akira said angrily thinking of how much she sounded like her mother when she talked like that.

"Why don't you go work on your homework or something Jiro, before I incinerate you," Nina said holding up her hand as a dark flame formed around her hand. Jiro sweat dropped and finished his ice cream.

"You do realize that I am the older sibling right?"

"What does that have anything to do with me destroying you?" Nina asked plainly.

"Wow Nina, I can see way to much of your father in you," came a familiar voice from behind them all.

"Botan!" Kenji and Kaito said excitedly.

Botan was like the aunt they came and visited and always came bearing good news or gifts.

"Hello!" Botan said cheerily giving them all hugs, including Nina however reluctant she seemed, "My you've all gotten so big since the last time I saw you all. How long has it been?"

"About three months now," Akira said inviting Botan to have a seat on the couch as they all crowded around her waiting for the reason for her visit.

"Three months my gosh, it's been that long since I've seen you all?"

The teens all nodded waiting patiently for Botan to say why she was there.

"Do our parents know that you were coming today?" Aya asked politely.

"Um… I think Nara received a message from me and from Daiki saying that I was coming, but the others I'm not sure about."

"Why would my mother be getting a mother from Daiki, we haven't heard from the wolves for about as long as you." Akira said thoughtfully, "How is Grandfather?"

The amazing medicine Hideki had been taking over the years had granted him 18 extra years. To a human that seems like a lot, but to a demon it wasn't. Daiki and Daichi had hoped for a longer amount of time, but Hideki was getting sicker buy the day.

"He had a good day yesterday, Koenma keeps a special eye on him because of your mother, actually that's why I'm here."

"Finally," Kenji said as his anticipation evaporated as he thought he was going to here why Botan had come. Yuri elbowed her brother and a yelp of pain and shock escaped his lips. It was rare that Yuri would ever just hit him.

"Yes Hideki wants you all to come visit him whenever you are let out for your spring break. He also said that he needed to discus something with Nara." Botan finished with a worried look on his face, "He sounded kind of serious."

They all sat in silence for a moment, looking at each other.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Kaito said, "he probably want to talk to mom about what will happen after he moves on into spirit world."

"Yeah you're probably right," Akira said letting out a breath of air she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Grandpa always talks to mom about this kind of stuff, and I'm sure this time is no different the millions of other times they have talked about it."

All the teens soon began to relax and talk about other things, but Botan continued to sit thinking. Something about this didn't sit well with her, not in the slightest.

_'Something big is going to happen,'_ she thought as she listened to the teens catch her up on what had been going on in their lives, _'I can feel it.'_


	3. It Still Haunts Me

Nara sat at the café table, drinking her coffee. She had had a long day so far, but it improved a great deal when Kurama had called her asking her if she wanted to meet him for lunch.

"So how's your day been so far?" Kurama asked, unaware of his wife's grievances.

"Horrible," Nara answered, her head hitting the table with a thud as she spoke, "My partner on this project we've been working on for a year quit and deleted all the work we had done. I've spent the whole day trying to retrieve them. The one of my clients called wanting a redo of the website I had created for him."

Kurama patted her head sympathetically as the waitress brought their food over to their tables. Nara pouted as she pushed her food around on her plate with a fork.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"Yes, use those plants of yours to drag his ass back to the company and fix what he's done."

Kurama laughed hoping she wasn't serious, but knowing her she probably was.

"I don't think Koenma would appreciate that too much.

Nara sighed, at least she had a husband who tried to make her feel better.

"So what about your day? How are your fan girls doing?" Nara asked with a crooked smile.

Kurama blushed; even after he had gotten married and graduated college he still had giggling girls trying to catch his eye. He was 37 now in his human form; he thought that they would have out grown him as he aged.

"Do you want me to stop by after work to make them jealous?" Nara teased.

"Actually," Kurama said, "I think that a great idea, my students have never met you and I don't even think some of them know I'm married."

Leaving the café slightly happier than when she had arrived, Nara returned to her office to continue her search for the lost files.

She stood outside the large University campus. She had only been here once and that was when Kurama had first gotten a job here, the twins were four then. Walking onto the grounds she retraced her steps all those years ago to find the science building. When she spotted it her jaw dropped, the building was surrounded by beautiful plants of all sorts of color. Undoubtedly Kurama's doing, he never ceased to amaze her with the work he does with his plants. Going inside she asked the receptionist where her husband classroom was. Following the woman's instructions she found the right room.

Looking inside she saw Kurama was in the middle of a lecture, and Nara saw he had a few fan girls in the front row. All of whom were listening, mouths open and practically drooling. She knocked on the door and one of the students answered it so their professor could continue his lecture. It was a young man who opened it for her, and after looking her up and down he let her in. Nara smiled slightly, pleased that Kurama wasn't the only one able to have a fan club. 36 years old and with two kids and she could still catch this young man's attention.

Clearing her throat she waited for Kurama to notice her.

"Professor," the young man said, "There's someone here to see you."

Kurama paused and turned to see Nara and beamed at the sight of her.

"Thank you Mako," he said as he walked towards Nara and kissed her quickly, before turning to face his class.

"Class, this is my wife Nara."

Everyone in the room went quiet and some of the girls in the front row looked like they had just been told they had three weeks to live.

"Nice to meet you all," Nara said, bowing respectfully.

"Professor," one of the student said snobbishly, reminding Nara of Ayame, "I didn't know you were married."

"I am, almost 18 years now."

"Wow, do you have any kids?" a different student asked.

"Yes," Nara began, "two, twins actually, a boy and a girl."

"How old are they?"

"They turned 16 three months ago," Kurama answered proudly.

"What are their names?"

"Kaito and Akira."

"That's nice," the same snobby girl from before said, "but Professor why didn't you tell us sooner about your wife?"

"Yeah," Mako said loudly, "How could you keep such a hotty under wraps for so long?"

Nara blushed and felt Kurama tense next to her. Was he jealous? She wondered in surprise.

"Mako that is inappropriate for this class room,"

"Gomen Sensei."

Nara laughed as they walked up the never ending staircase to their home.

"Gomen Sensei," Nara imitated. Kurama clenched his teeth and fists. "Aw come on don't tell me you're jealous because that kid thinks I'm hot."

"Of course I am," Kurama said tensely, "I can't help it. That and I don't want any other man looking at you like that ever again."

"Like what?"

"Like he wants you for your body,"

"But I would never-"

"It's not you I'm worried about," Kurama said almost yelling. Nara looked at him shocked, but suddenly found herself in his arms. Kurama sighed as he tried to relax.

"I just don't want them to look at you like that, the way John looked at you. I worry every day you leave the house alone that someone like John will find you and use you and then I'll find you lying in a dark alley hurt or worse."

Nara was shocked; she didn't realize he still worried about people like John. Sure she was still terrified at the thought, but she tried to live her life in the present not the past. That's why her children didn't know too much about her past.

Carefully Nara backed away from Kurama, but still stayed in his arms. She kissed him softly on the lips.

"It's ok, I understand," she said quietly, "I won't tease you anymore."

Kurama sighed and smiled, kissing her again.

"Common lets go home," he said taking her by the hand and walking with her the rest of the way to their enormous house.


	4. Author's Note: Shame On Me

Ok I know I didn't update this week and shame on me for not doing that, but I have an excuse! This upcoming week is midterms form me and all this past week my classes have been giving us review packet after review packet, some of my teachers even gave us some take home mid terms (evil smile). So please be patient. Because the following week is Christmas and of course my wonderful manager put me on every single day so who knows what will be happening then, and now I'm rambling when I should be studying for my chemistry midterm which I will probably fail anyways. So please be patient and I hope to see you all review for the up coming chapters.

PS I'm also sorry for getting anyone excited that I updated and it was just me talkin and not the actual story, i hate it when other people do it in their stories and I wish I didn't have to do it in mine, but yet here one is (sigh) I am now ashamed of myself. :(


	5. Plans

A/N: Hey sorry it took so long to update, my life was having issues, but I doubt you want to hear about them. So on with the story!!!

"Mom and dad are home," Akira said sensing her parents low spirit energy approaching them.

"I hope dad's cooking tonight," Kaito said flipping through the channels, "No offense to mom or anything, but she can't cook toast."

"Who can't cook toast?" came an angry voice from behind the couch Kaito was currently sitting on.

"Oh hi mommy," Kaito said sweetly, "how was your day?"

Akira laughed as she watched her mother glaring down at her twin , who was at the same time trying to seem innocent as he smiled sweetly back up at her. Nara's frown turned into a smirk as she playfully hit the boy on the head.

"Ouch," Kaito said playfully as he watched his mother climb the stairs to change out of her work clothes into something more comfortable. When she returned she was wearing black sweat pants and a baggy blue t-shirt, her hair hung loosely in a ponytail. AS she headed for the kitchen Akira stopped her.

"Oh mom!" Akira said suddenly making Kaito jump. Nara turned to look at her green eyed look alike.

"Yes?" Nara said, her foot stopped mid step.

"Botan's here, she's out back with the others."

"Oh that's right," Nara exclaimed, remembering Botan contacting her saying she would be coming later that day.

Going outside Nara quickly spotted Botan's blue hair, Aya and Yuri at her side. They were watching Kenji, Jiro, and Nina spar.

"Give him a left!" Yuri yelled to her brother as he aimed a left punch at Jiro's stomach, which Jiro quickly dodged and retaliated with a sweeping kick, catching Kenji in the back of the knee making him stumble. Nina sending an elbow strike at her brothers back and sending him stumbling as well. Nara smiled as she watched the teen's battle.

"Botan!" Nara yelled tearing her eyes away from the spar session. She soon felt the air in her lungs leaving her as Botan rushed at her. Greeting her in a flurry or hugs and endless jabbering, Nara tried to regain the oxygen that was currently lacking in her body.

"Nice to see you too," Nara wheezed as Botan continued her bone crushing hug, "Um… Botan, can't-breathe."

Botan quickly released her as Nara coughed, her lungs filling with the delicious air once again.

"So," Nara managed to cough out, "you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Oh nothing serious," Botan said in her usual cheery voice, "your dad just wants you to come and visit him. Koenma sent me in order to find out when he should open the portal."

Nara frowned, her father was still extremely ill and she knew that her time with him was short. But every time they went for a visit, their time together was spent on her father quizzing her on different aspects of the job she was expected to take when the great wolf lord did pass on. It irritated Nara, she knew what to do and the constant quizzes she found insulting, it also made her sad that they were wasting the precious time given to them on preparing Nara for when Hideki did die. It was a miracle according the healing wolves that he had managed to survive this long and Nara wanted him to spend as much time as he could surrounded with family and friends.

"The kids will be starting spring break soon," Nara mused sighing slightly, "I'll talk to Kurama about it and see if we can go then."

"Great!" Botan said happily turning to leave, "I'll let Koenma know then!"

"Wait Botan!" Nara said suddenly, Botan looked back over her shoulder, "Why don't you stay for dinner? We haven't seen you in ages."

Botan beamed and tackled Nara in another death trap of a hug.

"That sounds GREAT!" she exclaimed, "I've really missed you guys."

Nara smiled as she was released from Botan's tight grip, Yuri and Aya watching the pair strangely.

"Aunt Nara and Botan sure are strange," Yuri said as Aya followed her inside.

Nara laughed slightly hearing the girls conversation, and looked back at Nina and the two boys, all three of them still going at it.

"Oi!" Nara yelled to get their attention. All three of them froze mid action, waiting to hear what Nara had to say so they could continue beating the shit out of each other.

"Let's call it a day you guys, dinner should be ready soon. I don't mind you guys continuing afterwards but I don't want you three at the dinner table all sweaty and muddy, go get cleaned up. Maybe the twins will join you after dinner," Nara said with a smile, she knew her kids took after both of their parents when it came to fighting and although the teens were all pretty equal in power, minus the younger two of the group, the twins could think up some very elaborate battle strategies.

The deadly trio sighed as they went to go get cleaned up before dinner. Nara smiled remembering the days when she and the gang use to spar together.

"Shall we," Nara said breaking away from her thoughts of the past as she led Botan inside.

Inside Nara saw that Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko had returned from work, now removing their shoes as they entered the huge temple.

"Okaiori okasan, otosan." Yuri said happily greeting her parents.

"Where are Aya and Yukina?" Kuwabara asked, looking a little depressed that he didn't have anyone greeting him after his long day at work. Nara laughed inwardly as she went to great her brother and the others.

"Yuri's upstairs finishing her homework," Aya replied, "and Yukina is-"

"Right here," came a soft voice from behind the people standing in the door way, making everyone jump slightly.

"Gomen," Yukina said, clinging to the groceries in her tiny arms. Kuwabara immediately moved to help his "sweet angel" with her bags and carried them to the kitchen, where Kurama was putting the finishing touches on their dinner.

Soon dinner was ready, the smell of food dragging Hotaru and Hiei back from their patrol by the nostrils. Everyone thanked Kurama for cooking and soon everyone was gorging themselves in the delicious food he had prepared. It was towards the end of their meal that Nara decided to bring up the topic she had earlier discussed with Botan.

"Go see Hideki?" Kurama asked

"Yeah he wants us to come visits; I was thinking we could go during the kid's spring break."

Kurama considered it for a moment and nodded, the twin's hiss of "yes" was heard throughout the room.

"When is your spring break exactly? The university starts theirs next week."

"It's the week after that," Kaito said happily. Every time they went to see their grandfather they always got some sort of surprise form Hideki.

"Do you think Hideki would mind if we came along?" Yusuke asked hopefully. Both he and Kuwabara loved the food the cooks prepared whenever they visited.

"I'm sure he expects you all to come," Nara said looking at her brother with a knowing smile.

All the teens around the table cheered at this. They always found something new to explore on the castle grounds, with its infinite secret passage ways. There was always something new to discover.

A/N: so yea i was going to put this chapter up with the next chapter for Their Story, but lifes been to weird. ANyways im goign to try to update both stories soon, no promises though. Also im kindof in the middle of spanish class (SOOOOO BORING) no offence who like the class its just not my cup of tea, any ways thats my story and i better hurry and wrap this up before my teacher sees me :), Please review, see ya!


	6. A Gloomy Happiness

Bags packed the families stood in front of the shining blue portal. Botan put away her communicator she had used to summon the portal.

"Read?" Nara asked looking at her twins.

"Hai!" they replied excitedly. Kurama took Nara's hand were the first to step through the portal. Quickly followed by their children and the rest of the group. When they all arrived at the other end they looked around for the person who would be taking them to Hideki. Nara spotted Daiki and Daichi and groaned slightly. The pair looked up from the fallen tree they were sitting on and went to greet them.

"My Lady," Daiki in his usual low and croaky voice, Daichi bowing low to her as his elder spoke. They took some of the bags they were carrying and began to lead them to the castle. As they walked it was completely silent, giving Nara time to think. Secretly hoping that she was brought all the way here just to have her father quiz her on different aspects of the country. While also praying that he would just to set this feeling that something bad was going to happen at ease. As her thoughts depend she wondered if her father was bringing them all here because he was finally going to move on, making Nara stress even more. Although she was ready to take over, she was not ready for her father to leave her. Over the years they had grown extremely close. He was a great father to her and an even better grandfather to her children. Nara was happy he was able to see her get married in the castle garden , and ecstatic when he was able to see his grandchildren. She didn't know if her family could handle him leaving them.

Kurama sensing his wife was thinking too deeply for her own good gave her hand a squeeze. Nara snapped her head up at him as he smiled down at her.

"Everything is going to be fine Nara," he said smoothly, adding her name to the sentence to help her calm down even more.

When they reached the huge palace, servants came to relieve them of their luggage. Yusuke and Kuwabara smiling, glad to be relieved of their wives and children's luggage, that they had somehow ended up with. Once the sea of servants disappeared, taking their luggage to their rooms, Daichi and Daiki led them to Hideki's room.

When they entered the room the great wolf lord was in a half sleep state, his eyes half open as he tried to stay awake waiting for them. Nara almost cried at the state her father was in. His once creamy skin was a pale green yellow; his beautiful cerulean eyes Nara had inherited were blood shot large dark circles under his eyes. The long silky silver hair, which Nara had come to love most about her father's features, that usually shone so brightly was now a dull gray and tangled. His breathing uneven as he slept, causing Nara's heart to sink like a rock.

"Father?" she called out gently, her throat dry as she spoke. "Dad?" she said again when Hideki didn't respond. Taking a deep breath Nara took a few steps forward and was soon at his bedside. Taking his pale hand in her own she felt his skin was as cold as ice. At the sudden contact with Nara's warm hand Hideki stirred and opened his blood shot eyes to the fullest. His eyes unfocused as he looked in Nara's direction, sniffing slightly.

"Nara?" he asked hoarsely. Nara knew that his vision had begun to go several years ago and assumed that now she was nothing more than a black headed blob now. Unable to say anything she gave his hand a squeeze in response.

"Are the others here as well?" Hideki asked sniffing the air again.

"We're right here Hideki," Kurama spoke up moving to stand next to Nara, motioning for Kaito and Akira to follow. They did as they were told standing on Hideki's other side, while the rest waited in the doorway giving them some space.

"Are those my grandchildren?" Hideki said a smile growing on his face as he smelt them and noticed their blurred figures on his other side.

"Yeah Gramps it's us," Kaito said putting an arm around his sister's shoulder, who was in a similar condition as their mother.

"My how you two have grown," Hideki said and shifted his blurred vision from one twin to another, "Kaito you're a man now, I can smell it!"he said proudly and then shifted to Akira "And Akira, you're a true lady now! If only I could see you more properly, I'm sure you're just as beautiful as your mother."

Akira blushed and Kaito puffed out his chest proudly. They lived to impress their grandfather growing up. He was a huge part of their life and an excellent story teller, which is necessary to have in a grown up when you're five. Growing up Hideki had told them stories of the great wolf lords before him and the many battles throughout their history. Some where even about Hideki's youth and some of his own adventures and how he played tricks on his fathers advisers

"You know Hideki," Kurama said smiling at his daughter when he caught her eye, "she looks just like her mother when she was 16."

"Ah," Hideki said closing his eyes as if he was picturing his daughter from years ago, "then I'm sure she's absolutely radiant. And what about Kaito? Does he look like his father?"

"Yes," Nara said finding her voice again, "identical, minus the hair color."

"Ha," Hideki chuckled at that puzzling both the twins, "then he must have all the girls in his class chasing him."

All of the adults, minus Hiei and Kurama, laughed. Hiei smirked at the memory while Kurama frowned at his own. The kids however all looked at one another, not sure what was going on. Like most children they didn't know what their parents looked like back in their younger years. There were no pictures hanging up, only ones of weddings and them growing up. They knew their parent fought demons for Koenma, but knew nothing about their high school life. They all had real trouble trying to picture Hiei in a uniform and being a good student.

"I'm sorry," came a familiar voice from behind the rest of the gang, "but Lord Hideki needs his rest."

"Emiko!" cried Hotaru happily. Emiko had returned to demon world once all the children had entered grade school. She was the mid-wife to all of the girls and the nanny to the children during their toddler years. She smiled as the teens hugged her, happy to see her.

"Ok," Emiko said once everyone had gotten their hug in, "Come on I really think the Lord needs his rest." Ushering them out of the room.

"Emiko," Hideki said quietly, but loud enough for her to pause and look at him.

"Yes my Lord?"

"I need to speak with Nara for a moment."

Emiko frowned at this but nodded in response.

"Just don't be too long my Lord," she said as she began to shut the door, "We don't want you straining yourself."

And with that she closed the door with a click, leaving Nara and Hideki alone to talk. Nara walked back to her father's bedside and sat down in the same chair she had sat in those many years ago.

"Not more quizzing please," she begged, "save your strength to spend time with your family."

"Nara," Hideki said firmly despite his weak state, "I wish I were quizzing you."

Nara's heart sank as the moment she had hoped would come was unfolding itself in front of her.

"But I'm afraid we have more important matters to discuss. Something that could change everything."


	7. Adventures in the Castle

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for not updating for so long, but unfortunately that's life, filled with its many turns and wonderful practical jokes, life apparently seems to think it has a sense of humor, may I say that it is incorrect in this mind set. Now on with the story!!

As they all shuffled out of the room the teens took off in the same direction at once, leaving the parents to stare after them wondering what they could be up to. The long hallways passé by their eyes in a blur, each hallway decorated with portraits of past rulers. Jiro pulled out map from his pocket as they reached the large double doors of one of the libraries.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Kenji asked as they all burst through the doors, finding the library empty.

"I don't know," Kaito said, leaning over Jiro's shoulder to look at the sloppy hand drawn map they had made up after so many of their little adventures.

"Let's just hope we make it in time to hear it…" Akira said looking along the mantle for something. Nina stood by another portrait waiting.

"Where is it?" Akira said moving things around, "Aha!" she exclaimed after moving a picture frame and finding a small wolf head statue. Pulling it down the portrait Nina was standing by flew open. She grabbed onto it, to keep it from closing as the others filled in.

"Come on hurry up!!" She yelled as Yuri and Aya filed in last. Letting go of the frame she ran in behind them, the frame snapping back into place.

They were in a long dark tunnel, just big enough for them all to fit walking two at a time. Aya squinted through the darkness unable to see anything.

"Can someone get the light?" she asked not wanting to trip and fall into more darkness.

"I got it," Nina said a fire sparking on the edge of her fingertips. The long tunnel was filled by the light revealing some mice bones and slimy edges of the tunnel walls.

"ECK!" Yuri said in disgust holding her nose, "I thought it smelt worse than usual."

"Whatever let's go!!" Kenji yelled, his voice echoing down the passage way, the others shushing him as they continued on their way.

They practically ran down the secret tunnel, not wanting to miss what Nara and Hideki could be talking about. They nearly slipped and fell several times on their way down, until they finally reached what seemed to be the end. A tall silver later was in front of them, of course the teens knew it was there and knew where it led to and quickly worked out who would be going up first. Aya and Yuri were allowed up first being the youngest, the ladder was also slippery and 

they didn't want them falling to a very painful situation. Jiro was the last to come up into the opening that forced them to remain on their hands and knees for everyone to fit, as they all crowded around what they considered to be a small vent. Looking through they were able to see into Hideki's room, the vent being placed right by the chair Nara was sitting in. Both were in deep conversation otherwise they might have sensed that they were being spied on, but both wore serious looks on their faces.

"Are you sure?" Nara asked her voice firm. The teens watched as Hideki nodded, Nara got up and began to pace the room.

"Have you told anyone else? Besides the castle guards?" This time Hideki shook his head.

"That would cause too much of a panic, and with me in my current condition that would be the last thing we needed right now…"

"So what do we do?" Nara asked her voice seeming almost desperate. Kaito and Akira looked at each other worriedly; they had never heard their mother talk like this before.

"We wait."

The portrait shut again and all of them gathered in the chairs by one of the empty fire places. All looking worriedly at one another at the end of the conversation they had just heard.

"Maybe," Aya said hopefully, "it's not that bad and Hideki is overreacting like usual."

"No," Kaito said sternly, pacing just as his mother had earlier, his brow furrowed, "Mom seemed worried too. And she only worries when it is something serious.

"But so bad it had to be kept a secret from practically everyone?" Yuri asked, trying not to be as worried as Aya looked, who was right now looking petrified.

"I guess so, otherwise grandfather would've just brought it up while we were still in the room," Kaito said, sitting down near Aya and trying to calm her down.

"Well one thing's for sure," Akira said confidently.

"And what's that?" Kaito asked.

"Mom won't keep whatever's going on a secret from dad, and I guarantee she will tell the others about it as well. Giving us one last chance to figure out what's going on."

"We just have to wait until she does," Akira continued trying to formulate a plan in her mind, "Whenever she does tell them it'll probably be soon, maybe even today."



"So we just have to track moms' movements, and being that she's so distracted by what's going on she won't even notice!" Kaito finished following his sisters plan.

At dinner the teens sat in silence, the air surrounding them was so tense that not even Hiei's katana could pierce it. The parents looked at each other, wondering what was going on in the minds of their children. Nara was the most concerned of all the parents, being that all the teens' eyes were on her.

"What did you do?" Kurama whispered to his wife, noticing where all their eyes were at as well.

"I don't know!" she whispered back confused, "but I need to talk to you and the others after dinner, its important."

"Ok I'll have Hiei tell them." Kurama whispered sensing Hiei's presence in his mind. Not two seconds after he had said this had all the parents eyes widened and turned to look at Nara. Nara slumped into her seat, not liking everyone starring at her.

"Lady Nara you need to sit up!" Daiki whispered sharply to her from his own seat.

Nara sunk further in her chair, half in spite, half from embarrassment of so much attention.

'_What am I going to do when it's my turn to take over?'_ Nara wondered, hoping they would look away soon.

Meanwhile the teens were having their own private conversation through Jiro and Nina's mind link.

_'Wait what just happened?' _Akira asked as the rest of their household turn to look at Nara as well.

_'I don't know,'_ Nina responded,_'but if I had to guess, I bet my dad just delivered a special message from your mom.'_

_'Can you try and see what the message is?' _Kaito asked through the opened link.

_'I'll try…'_



Nina went for Kuwabara, thinking his mind would be the easiest to read. But as she felt her mind beginning to enter his thoughts-

_'What do you think you're doing?'_ came Hiei's voice in her mind, startling Nina and making her physically jump in her seat. She hadn't sense his presence at all when he entered into her mind.

_'I advise you to stop doing whatever it is you are planning to do,'_ Hiei continued, his crimson red eyes now glaring into his daughters own eyes, _'or else.'_

Nina had begun to sweat as she disconnected the mind link and returned to the other one.

_'Well?!' _Kaito asked hopefully. Nina shook her head violently; Hiei smirked slightly as he returned to his dinner. Akira noticed this,

_ 'Daddy caught ya huh?'_ She asked half teasing half serious. Nina shot her a death glare.

_'I'd like to see YOU do BETTER!!' _She retaliated.

_'No thanks!'_ Akira said ending the converstion.


	8. Problems Revealed

As dinner ended Nara and the others got up and left in the same general direction. The teens all looked at one another and darted after to see where they were headed.

"They're going to the library!!" Kenji said excitedly as Jiro pulled out their map and they all took off towards the gardens.

Nara led the others into the library and they all sat in the chairs that their own children had been sitting in before them. As they took their seats Nara leaned up against the wall by the fireplace, all eyes were looking at her. She took a calming breath trying to put into words to make them understand what her father had told her earlier on that day.

"Nara," Hotaru said tentatively, feeling her friend's anxiety, "just tell us and we'll go from there."

Nara took another calming breath before speaking, "They're back…"

"Who?" Yusuke asked concerned.

"The cat demons. Apparently a new leader has taken over and they are starting to come back into our territory again."

"How do you know for sure?" Kurama asked.

"One of the guards spotted them while out on portal by one of the boarders, the guard told my father and he told me today. And since my father is so sick only the guards are allowed to know so not to start a panic."

"I don't see what the problem is," Hiei said curtly, "We've beaten them once before, we just have to do it again. Only this time we will make sure they can't come back."

"That's the problem," Nara countered, "Apparently they have allies with them this time."

"Who?" Hotaru asked.

"The guard couldn't see who they were, he was too far away, but they are definitely not cats."

"So what do we do?" Kuwabara asked shaking at the memory of their last encounter with the cat demons.

"I think," Kurama began, a plan forming in his head, "we should start preparing ourselves to fight, our life of peace has gotten us a bit out of shape, yes even you Hiei." Kurama added hearing the small demon snort at his comment, "At night would be the best time to start training, so not to be noticed by the servants or the kids. They would want to know what we were training for in such peaceful times."



"Makes sense," Yusuke said nodding while cracking his knuckles itching to train with them again. Yusuke had always enjoyed the challenge his friends gave him when they were sparring, much like his own son.

"Also," Kurama continued, "the wolves should start gathering their own allies in order to counter the cats."

"My father has already contacted the coyote clan up in the mountains; they should be arriving within three days."

"Ok then," Nara said pushing with her foot that was against the wall to right herself, "we'll meet here at say 11. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and then proceeded to go their separate ways, Keiko and Yukina lagging behind to talk with Nara.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Keiko asked, "I mean sure it's all well and good for you guys who have the power to fight, but what about us? You can't expect us to watch from the sidelines like we did in the past!"

Nara shrank back against Keiko's persistence. She knew that they would want to help, and had already thought of something for them to do while Kurama was telling the others about his plan. But she hadn't wanted to mention it in front of Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara. Seeing as how the three of them would've objected immediately to this.

"Of course I don't expect you too!" Nara said recovering from Keiko's attack, "I was going to talk to the healers tomorrow and ask them to teach you about herbs and bandaging wounds. We need as many people as possible not knowing what we're up against and with Yukina already capable of healing you two will be a big help, even if it's just bandaging some really bad cuts here and there."

Keiko smiled satisfied with her sister-in-law's answer. And left the library with Yukina, leaving Nara alone in the room.

"I hope Yuri doesn't decide to take after her mother in that department," Nara said to herself, one Keiko was enough for her thank you very much.

The kids were out in the gardens quick enough and arrived at a large oak tree. Jiro pulled against a section of the great trees bark, making it crack as he forced yet another secret door open.

"I wonder if grandfather knows of all these passages." Akira wondered as they all climbed through the doorway and through the dark tunnel. They came to a ladder after walking underground for several minutes, much like the one in the last passage way they walked through, only this one was much higher than the last one. Reaching the top they came to a small opening in the fire place's back wall where they all had to crowd around and remain quite in order to see, hear, and remain unnoticed by their 

parents. Luckily for them the passage ways walls were paved with a material that blocked spirit energy making it impossible for the parents to sense the teens watching them.

"Also," they heard Kurama say, "The wolves should start gathering their own allies in order to counter the cats."

"My father has already contacted the coyote clan up in the mountains; they should be arriving within three days." Nara was the next speaker they heard.

"Ok then," they heard Nara continue, as the scrapping of her shoe against the wall echoed slightly, "we'll meet here at say 11. Got it?"

The parents nodded and then proceeded to go their separate ways, only Keiko and Yukina lagged behind to talk with Nara. They stood at an odd angle where the kids couldn't see them but they could hear them talking.

"So what are we supposed to do?" they heard Keiko asked, "I mean sure it's all well and good for you guys who have the power to fight, but what about us? You can't expect us to watch from the sidelines like we did in the past!"

"Of course I don't expect you too! I was going to talk to the healers tomorrow and ask them to teach you about herbs and bandaging wounds. We need as many people as possible not knowing what we're up against and with Yukina already capable of healing you two will be a big help, even if it's just bandaging some really bad cuts here and there."

They heard footsteps walking out of the library and decided to leave it at that. Climbing back down the tunnels and ladder they stood by the tree with the secret door to it discussing what they had just heard.

"So what was that about?" Kenji asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Well obviously the wolf clan is in some sort of trouble." Akira said, "the coyotes aren't called upon on everyday occasions."

"Maybe they're just being overly cautious because Hideki is sick," Aya said quietly.

"Maybe," Yuri said agreeing with her friend, "because the peoples morals might be down and might not be as effective in battle as the normally would be!"

"That is an idea," Kaito said nodding, "but why would they be meeting at the library at such a late hour?"

"To discuss battle plans," Jiro stated like this was obvious, "it's not like they can do much else."

All the teens nodded in agreement, they didn't think that their parents would be much good in battle unless it was thinking up some sort of strategy.

"So what should we do in the mean time until the coyotes get here?" Nina asked.



"I guess we could train, nothing suspicious about that since we are always sparring together," Akira said.

"Ok then we'll train until the coyotes get here and move from there."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Except for you two," Akira said looking at Yuri and Aya.

"What!? But why!?" they both exclaimed.

"Your powers haven't fully developed so it is too dangerous for you two, you can assist with the wounded though. Like mom said we'll need as many people as possible."

Both the younger teens frowned, wanting to fight with the others but could see that they would get nowhere with the others and gave in.

Later on that night the old gang reunited in the library at the indicated time. All were dressed in their old training outfits since none of them had gotten any bigger since then.

"Ok now let's go, I know a secret training ground we can go to."

Nara led the group into the gardens then out into the woods, following a dirt path. After about ten minutes of walking on this path Nara deterred from the path and into the thick trees. Their walking went on for another five minutes until they came to a clearing that resemble the training grounds back at their home.

"Wow, how long has this been here Nara?" Yusuke asked.

"Since I first came here, my father had it made for me so I had something to remind me of home. And since we were always at the training grounds he figured this would be best."

"He did a really good job in having it recreated," Hotaru admired, seeing a small washing area off by the trees that was identical to the one they had.

"Ok well that's enough talk let's get to the training!!" Yusuke shouted excitedly, punching the air like he did when he was a teenager.

When they were paired off into sparring groups, not only could they see they were a little dusty they could feel it too. But dust is easily cleared away and soon they were all throwing their kicks and punches with so much speed that they were invisible.

As the sun began to rise they decided to stop. Brushing off all the dirt that had managed to accumulate onto their clothes and heading toward their beds. The teens would awake to breakfast without their parents there like the usually were.



"I wonder if they are still asleep…" Akira said to the others.

"Probably stayed up all night strategizing," Kenji laughed as he stuffed eggs into his mouth, "oh well, more for me!!"


	9. A Ring of Gold

Nara walked down the hallway, her mind in a dazed state. She and the others hadn't been getting much sleep lately since they were preparing themselves for the worst. Nara opened the door she came to and took a moment to register that she was in the room she and Kurama were staying in while in the demon realm.

'_Why did I come here again?'_ she wondered to herself. Looking around she searched for some clues as to why she had come here. Noticing a kimono in her bed she smacked herself in the forehead hard.

"Ouch," she said dully rubbing the spot her palm had just struck, "that's right the coyote's are coming today… I actually have to look royal."

Sighing she put on the kimono and did her hair and make-up. The kimono was made of the wolf's finest silk and was black with red moons decorating it. Her hair was pulled back in a bun with several gems lining her hair. Satisfied with how she looked she left the room, hoping that neither Daiki nor Daichi would have any complaints.

Unfortunately her wish was not to come true as the terrible twosome came shuffling hurriedly towards her, Nara assumed it was their way of running with grace but she thought they looked like a bunch of fools.

"My lady, do not forget this!" Daiki said pulling a wooden box from his large robe. Inside was the crown Nara had worn when she was sixteen. The crown was like a chain that wrapped around her head with diamonds imbedded in it with a single ruby that was placed against her forehead.

"Other than this, does everything else satisfactory?" she asked sarcastically allowing Daiki to place the crown on her.

"Yes now that you are wearing this!" Daiki said finishing his final adjustments.

"Fine, where is Kurama and the others?" Nara asked looking around for them, she had told them to come to the meeting with the coyotes.

"They are further down the road awaiting your arrival," Daichi said. Nara nodded and walked past her father's advisers to go meet with her friends.

Just as Daichi had said she found them all waiting for her, Keiko and Yukina were the only ones missing since they were still studying with the healers. All of them were dressed in the fashion that Daiki and Daichi had instructed them to be in. Hotaru had on a kimono just like Nara's; only hers was a dark red with violet moons. The boys had on matching black hakama, 

the only difference was the lining was colored with their trade mark colors along their tops, and they had the moon symbol of the wolves on their backs. They nodded at each other and headed off towards the meeting place, Nara in the lead with Kurama by her side, the others trailing behind.

The meeting point was a little away from where they had all met up earlier. It was in the woods so as to not attract too much attention from the civilians that lived nearby.

"This way," Nara said leading them off the trail they were on and into the forest. As they walked deeper and deeper into the forest, Nara saw some light up ahead. She followed it leading her straight to the coyote's camp, where their leader Akio was waiting for them in the center of the lit torches.

Nara approached him and bowed to Akio. She had never met him before but had heard stories about him from her father, the two were close friends since their childhood. Akio was tall with long black hair, that sat on the top of his head in a ponytail. He had a fair face, slight wrinkles were showing on his face. His eyes were violet with a hint of gold around his pupil. He was clad in armor and looked like a force to be reckoned with.

"Welcome Lord Akio," Nara said rising from her bow, "thank you for coming to our aid, we don't know what we are up against and we appreciate your help."

"Not at all," Akio responded his voice deep, "the wolves have been our friends and allies for many generations. We help where we can."

"My father wants us to meet and discuss our plan of action, where will your men be staying?" Nara asked.

"Here, we have already set up camp and it will be less likely for a civilian to spot us." Akio said pointing behind him. Nara looked behind him and saw several other coyote demons pitching tents and fetching food, wood, and water.

Nara smiled at Akio and led them all out of the forest and back to the path they ahd been on earlier.

"And who are these people you've brought with you?" Akio asked noticing the others for the first time now that they were no longer in the dark forest.

"Oh!" Nara said thinking he had seen them before hand. "This is my husband Kurama, my brother Yusuke, and my friends Hotaru Hiei and Kuwabara." She said motioning to each one in turn. Akio nodded to each of them memorizing their names quickly.

"Well then shall we go?" Nara asked, Akio nodded as they set off for the palace.



She led them all into Hideki's room and they all took their seats around the dying lord's bedside.

"Akio!" Hideki said hoarsely, a smile appearing on his face. He turned his head and looked at his old friend.

"Come closer so I can see how old you've gotten," Hideki said jokingly. Akio smiled and approached the bed. Hideki squinted at Akio's face trying to focus on something. Akio placed a hand on Hideki's shoulder and smiled.

"I think time has been kinder to me than it has to you, old friend." Akio said, a laugh sounding in his voice.

"Yes, well let's begin the meeting."

They all talked about plans of action, all of which were revoked by someone else. It was either to dangerous or disturbing the public and them finding out, or it was the fact that they didn't know what they were up against.

"Lets just send one of my men down to the cats camp and let him scope out the area and see who the cats allies are!" Akio said frustrated at how they weren't getting anywhere.

"And what if they were caught by the cats?" Hideki asked.

"One man I am willing to sacrifice in order to learn what we are up against!"

"No," Nara said speaking up, "out of the question. You may be willing to sacrifice one man but I am not."

The meeting ended shortly after this argument, and everyone left the room except Nara.

"That man," Nara said aggravated by Akio's words, "I thought he was nice when I first met him but now…"

"Akio," Hideki said sadly, "he certainly has changed. In the past he would've never considered letting one man go for the good of anyone."

Nara sighed and looked at her father.

"Time may have been kinder to him on his looks, but it certainly did destroy his morals."

Nara was sitting in the gardens reading under a tree, the kids sparring session going on in the background. She heard a scuffling of feet that didn't belong to her kids and looked up to see the healers running in the same direction.



'_They're heading for father's room!!'_ Nara thought, jumping to her feet and following after them.

The door of Hideki's room slammed open and Nara saw Hideki writhing in agony, his mouth open but no scream came from it. His face was pale and his eyes were white.

"My Lord!!" the healers screamed trying to ease his pain. Nara stood there in horror as she watched the healers aid her father. She wanted to help but didn't know what to do.

Soon everything had quieted down again and Hideki lay in his bed, sound asleep and breathing deeply. The healers noticed Nara standing in the doorway for the first time.

"My Lady," one of them spoke, "Lord Hideki will be fine now, he has just suffered a fit."

"Does this happen often?" Nara asked her breath unwilling to come out of her lungs.

"No." the healer said sadly, knowing that this was a sign of him getting worse. Nara nodded and the healers left the room. Nara took her seat by her father's bedside and prayed he would be all right. She fell asleep in that chair hoping her father would wake up soon.

Late at night Nara woke with a jump. Someone was grabbing her arm, and pulling hard on her. Her eyes snapped open, and through the candle light left by one of the servants she could see her father standing over her.

"Father!" she said happily at first, "You're alright!"

Hideki's gripped tightened on her arm, Nara could feel it bruising under her sleeve.

"Ouch! You're hurting me father please let go!"

A growling sound came from above her and she looked up into her father's eyes for the first time since she had awoken. His eyes were cold, the cerulean coloring was still there but around his pupil there was a ring of gold.

"Nara," Hideki said coldly, "Lady of the wolves, you shall join me!!"


	10. Team Up

Kaito and Akira walked down the hallway together talking about their past days of training. They were all improving thanks to each other's pointers and tactics. Akira thought that she and her brother were a force to be reckoned with before, but now their team work had become better than ever. They were even able to teach Jiro and Nina to work together as a team. The siblings were able to work together before but now they could team up without reading the others mind.

"I think today we should have us against them," Akira suggested, "and then later switch up members. Like have Kenji and Jiro team up."

"Ha!" laughed Kaito, "That team will work out real well!!" Kenji remarked sarcastically.

"That's exactly why we should pair them up now, rather than them having to pair up in battle."

"True."

They arrived at the training grounds that they had been using for more severe work that they didn't want their parents to get suspicious over, such as Kenji and Jiro teaming up. The training area they were using was the same spot that their own parents were using at night. The teens couldn't get over how much the grounds looked like the one back home.

Everyone was waiting for them as they arrived, Kenji waiting impatiently and jumped up the moment they came into sight.

"YOU'RE LATE!!" He yelled at them pointing his finger accusingly.

"Sorry we got lost on the path of our own thoughts," Kaito replied sarcastically to his cousin. Kenji opened his mouth to say something but Akira cut him off.

"Let's just get to training, ok?"

As Kaito and Akira had discussed earlier, the two sibling teams faced off, Kenji was appointed the ref.

"Ready and…. BEGIN!!" Kenji yelled signaling them to start fighting.

Immediately Akira used a gust of wind to through Jiro and Nina off balance, While Kaito manipulated the earth to crack beneath their opponents. The siblings would've fallen through, but Jiro had grabbed Nina and thrown her up into the nearest tree, where she through down a beam of fire that wrapped around her brother and pulled him up to the same branch with her unharmed. Jiro drew his katana and it was surrounded by flames, and quickly he left the branch and came up behind Kaito to deliver what would have been a death blow, but Kaito turned around and doused Jiro and his fire sword in 

water. Nina took the opportunity to attack Kaito while his back was turned. With her own sword made purely of fire she approached Kaito at an alarming speed, but Akira cut her off with her own fire sword. The two friends battled it out each strike was blocked by the other causing sparks to fly.

Meanwhile Jiro was giving Kaito a bit of trouble. Even though the fire from his sword was gone, he still had the power of his katana. He had learned from his father and had been training long before Kaito's parents had allowed him to learn the basics from Genkai. Kaito managed to fend off Jiro's attacks with a sword made of branches. But slowly Jiro's katana was cutting away Kaito's weapon. Jiro smiled in what he thought would be his victory strike, when his sword left his hand. Looking up he saw that it was now in Akira's hand, a long thorned whip wrapped around the blade off his sword. Nina was glued to her spot by some roots protruding from the ground, wrapped tightly around her legs.

"Nice sword, mind if I borrow it?" Akira asked teasingly, taking the hilt of the sword to use against Nina. Jiro smirked seeing his battle would be a lot more difficult with Kaito's water power. Nina took the opportunity to break free of the roots by burning them. Akira jumped back to her brother's side and caught his eye. Both nodded thinking the same thing.

Jiro and Nina tried to read what the twins had planned for them but they couldn't get through. Deciding that their speed might save them from their fate they charged in, the hands engulfed in fire, making it into a sword shape. Kaito created a large amount of water in his hand and using Akira's wind capabilities she blew it onto the other siblings, drenching them again. Jiro and Nina were off balanced, being drenched with such force, and fell backwards. Kaito and Akira took this opportunity to stand above them with their favorite weapons. Kaito used his rose whip to wrap around Jiro, at any moment he could cause the whip to squeeze and split the boy in two. Akira held Jiro's katana and pointed it at Nina's throat.

"Win!!" Kenji yelled pointing at the twins. The all relaxed and Kaito returned his whip to its rose form.

"Here I think this is yours," Akira said jokingly to Jiro as she returned his sword to him. He took it and smiled at her, making her cheeks turn pink.

"You guys have really improved," Jiro said as he got up and then helped Nina up as well.

"And so have you two," Akira said happily, "A week from now you would've never thought of using Nina to help you escape!"

"True, but I think you guys need more practice apart," Jiro said, "If you hadn't interfered earlier I could 'killed' Kaito."

"True."

The rest of the days training then decided to be one-on-one training. Tomorrow they would have Kenji and Jiro pair up and Kaito and Nina pair up. They all already knew that Nina and Akira would work well together and decided that they didn't need to pair them up until the other teams became more developed like the sibling had become.



As the sun began to set they decided to return to the castle. Sore dirty and tired the kids found their way back to the gardens, where they saw Nara getting up and running after the healers.

"I wonder what's going on." Kaito said concerned.

"Whatever it is, can we find out tomorrow? I'm dead tired." Kenji complained. They agreed to investigate the next day and left for their rooms, passing out the moment their heads hit their pillows.

Later in the night Kurama jerked awake, felling a disturbance. Looking to his right he saw that Nara was not there. He knew that something had happened to Hideki earlier on in the day since one of the servants had told him and he decided to cancel the nights practice, but he didn't think she would stay all night without telling him.

'_She might have fallen asleep there…'_ Kurama thought. He got out of bed and grabbed a blanket which he held folded in his arms.

He had to admit that even as an adult, he found the castle at night was creepy. The shadows on the walls from the occasional lit torch made even him a tiny bit nervous.

"Just as long as nothing comes out of the shadows I'll be fine," he said to himself

The closer he got to Hideki's room, the more it felt like to him that something wasn't quite right. It was then he heard a strangled scream coming from Hideki's room.

Kurama dropped the blanket he had been carrying for Nara and ran with his demon speed to Hideki's door. He practically ripped the door off its hinges as he opened it. There he saw Hideki leaning over a now unconscious Nara, removing his hands from her throat he stepped back and looked at Kurama, who was now frozen in the doorway.

"You're too late fox boy," Hideki said in a gravelly voice, "she has already joined me."

"Who are you!?" Kurama yelled, "And what have you done to Nara and Hideki?!"

"Would you like to find out?" the voice of Hideki asked.

"What?"

With a snap of his fingers, Nara's eyes shot open. Kurama looked at her both with relief that she was alive and with confusion. He looked at her eyes and back at Hideki's and saw that both had a gold ring around their pupils.

"Just like Akio's," Kurama said to himself.

"Nara go get him," Hideki said, "I want to make him one of us as well."


	11. Evil Afoot

A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while, I actually got a vacation! But there was no internet so… I almost died, but I got to see dolphins in their natural habitat and now I'm back and with a tan! Also I start school back up August 26th so the updating will be taking a while again. Be patient please as I go through the hell that is school!!

Kurama never thought this day would come, where he would have to fight against the one he loved the most. But unfortunately if he didn't she might kill him, or succeed in what the fake Hideki wanted. He would have thought that Nara and Hideki had been taken and replaced by some shaped shifters, but their scent had not changed. He knew no matter what level the shape shifter was they would not be able to perfectly copy Nara's scent. Hers was one of the most distinct scents to him, and no one would be able to copy it.

Nara struck out with her right arm, trying to grab his throat, and almost succeeding. She growled at him, sounding just like the wolf demon she was. Kurama's mind was racing, not knowing how he could get out of this one without hurting Nara. Again Nara lunged at him and he moved to the left. A mistake he would learn to regret later, as Nara's left leg went into a sweeping kick and knocked Kurama's legs out from under him. Lying on his back he felt all the air in his lungs leave his body and his head slammed onto the hard marble floor. Dazed and gasping for air, Kurama tried to stand but was too disoriented to even find his feet. Nara's body moved towards him, a smirk of victory coming to her face. Kurama struggled to recover himself, but Nara's foot suddenly connected with his chest.

He rolled across the floor from the force of the kick and again gasped for air.

"Nara! Stop toying with the poor man and just finish it already." Hideki said lazily. Nara nodded and approached Kurama's fallen form. As she reached for his neck she was suddenly sent flying backwards. Kurama felt someone pulling him to his feet. Looking to his right he saw Hiei supporting him.

"How?"

"I sensed a disturbance, your energy spiked as did Nara's and then yours began to fall."

Kurama nodded and looked around for Nara who was currently fighting Hotaru.

"NARA!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!" Hotaru yelled as she dodged a firey fist from Nara.

"This is getting ridiculous." Hideki said snapping his fingers and Akio appeared from the shadows. He grabbed Hiei from behind, grabbing onto his neck. Hiei struggled and soon fell limp. Akio released him and moved onto Kurama.

"Hotaru!" Kurama yelled out, "Don't let them touch your neck!"



"Right, no problem!" Hotaru yelled back sarcastically as she dodged another punch.

Nara sent another punch in the direction Hotaru's body moved, but Hotaru grabbed the fist with her own hand. Smiling Nara sent her other fist at Hotaru's face, but Hotaru grabbed that hand as well. Hotaru smiled in triumph.

"Now you won't be able to get to my throat so easily," Hotaru laughed, unexpectedly Nara began to laugh with her, "What's so funny? I just put a big hole in your plan."

Still Nara continued to laugh, to the point where it seemed almost hysterical. Hotaru's face went pale, as she felt her body become feverish. A sharp pain resonated from her neck, and she cried out, releasing Nara's hands, which went to her side as she watched Hotaru writhe on the floor in agony.

"That's why we choke ya," Nara said satanically, "so you'll be unconscious and unable to feel the pain it brings."

Kurama watched in horror as Hotaru's mouth was open with no sound coming from it, trying to scream. Her eyes white as her body jerked all over. As he watched his friends suffering he forgot about his own problem and soon felt two sets of fingers wrap around his throat. He struggled to break free, but the grip was to strong and soon he too blacked out.

Hideki smiled as he watched Kurama slide to the floor unconscious, and Akio straighten up an identical smile placed on his face.

"When will they wake up?" Nara asked, watching Akio dragged the two unconscious bodies across the floor.

"Whenever we need them," Hideki answered, the dark smile from before was back on his face.

"What about Yusuke, and Kuwabara. They're part of the team as well." Nara asked.

"And the children we can't forget them," Hideki reminded her, "We can't leave anyone close to them out in the open, they might manage to expose us."

Akio laughed, "You think that those two idiots can figure us out?"

"They aren't idiots," Nara snapped, "They have improved over the years according to this one's memory. And the kids are just as intuitive as their parents."

"Then we will just have to take them just like we took these bodies." Hideki said his mind coming up with a plan.

"But how? When?" Akio asked voicing the question Hideki was asking himself.



"We don't have much time, the rest will be arriving in less than a week…" Hideki said his thoughts aloud.

"We could use that to our advantage!" Akio said triumphantly, "Wait till its utter chaos and then take them. We will be able to use these forms to not only get into the human realm but also to stand face to face with Koenma!"

"Excellent plan," Hideki said his head shooting up and breaking away from his train of thoughts. "I will send a message to the others tonight saying to proceed as planned."

They all smiled, knowing what was to come.

"Now return to your rooms before someone notices, I will play the part of a sick and dying man. Akio return Hiei and Hotaru to their room, Nara take Kurama with you, when he wakes up he will be one of us."

Nara nodded and walked over to Kurama's unconscious body, and lifted him effortlessly onto her shoulders and walked out of the room. The hallways were dark and easy for her to maneuver around without being noticed. On the rare occasion she had to hide from a passing maid.

Finally she made it back to the room and placed Kurama's body onto the bed, arranging him into a sleeping position in case someone came in. Carefully she too climbed into bed, her thoughts filled with excitement at the prospect of getting everything that she and the others had every dreamed of.

'_Soon, very soon. The rest of the team will become one of us and everything we dreamed of will become a reality' _Nara thought smugly.

_'You won't win!'_ another voice shouted in her head_, 'We will stop you!!"_

_'Be quite,' _she said forcing the voice to be quite, _'We will get what we want.'_


	12. An Unknown Threat

Kenji walked down into the dining hall, surprised to find that he was the first one at breakfast. Usually Kurama or Nara was already up enjoying a nice peaceful breakfast before the rest of the family interrupted. He smiled greedily to himself as he took in all the food that had been prepared for them, rubbing his hands together.

"Where to start?" he asked himself. He grabbed a plate and began to fill it to the point of overflow with a variety of breakfast food. He sat himself down in his usual comfy spot at the table and began to chow down, wondering why the parents weren't up yet. His cousins he could understand since they had worked themselves to exhaustion at the days training session. But the parents, he couldn't understand why they were sleeping in so late, what could they possibly be doing to make them so tired.

"Thanks for waiting," said a sarcastic voice. Kenji looked up, a piece of bacon hanging from his stuffed mouth. Akira gave him a disgusted look as Kaito came up behind her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Kenji swallowed, "snooze ya lose." He said as he continued feasting.

"Save some for the others!" Kaito yelled as he made a plate for himself. Akira sat down in her seat and began to make her plate, noticing that the placemats and silverware were still in their parents spots.

"Did mom or dad ever come down?" she asked.

"No, everyone's still asleep; I was the first one up this morning."

"That's weird…"

"What's weird?"

All three teens looked up to see Yusuke and Kuwabara emerge from the doorway.

"Well you guys are up at least," Kaito said smiling up at his uncle.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be? Where's Nara at I have a bone to pick with her."

"She's not up yet, neither is dad. That's what was so weird, they're usually up by now."

"Well maybe she's with Hideki or something," Yusuke suggested, sitting down and serving himself, "I'll have to talk to her later."

Later on in the day all the teens were gathered out in the gardens lying around in the sunlight. They had all mutually agreed it was too hot to be training. Akira and Nina were under a tree reading a book, Akira down at the base of the tree and Nina a few branches over her head. Kenji and Aya were looking at some plants as Kenji tried to impress her with his abilities. Kaito was under a tree napping. While Jiro sat under another tree across from Akira his eyes fixed on her, a sketch book in his hand and a pencil in the other. Akira looked up and saw him looking at her and blushed. Jiro often was scene drawing, a talent he discovered he had several years ago, and his favorite model was Akira.

"Why don't you stop starring and start doodling!!" Nina yelled, reading her friends mind as always.

"Just trying to make sure I got everything perfect." He said making Akira blush more.

"Stop harassing each other," Nara said walking out into the gardens and peering over Jiro's shoulder. "Not bad Jiro, you could become a great artist one day."

"Thanks but I don't think so." Jiro said hiding his picture a bit. Nara shrugged and walked over to sit next to Akira.

"Hey mom, did you just get up?"

"No I've been up for a while now."

"Where's dad?" Akira asked.

"He's still sleeping."

Akira was shocked at this and couldn't help but allow her mouth to open slightly.

"Is he sick?" she asked getting worried; she knew that her father ran himself on a tight schedule and never slept in.

"No, I think he just decided to sleep in today," Nara laughed, "He's been getting lazy lately."

"That doesn't sound like dad." Akira said, "Maybe we should have a healer give him a checkup."

"Oh no he's fine Akira, just let him rest, we are on vacation somewhat. Even your father deserves at least one day to slack off, don't you think?"

"I thought we came here 'cause grandfather needed to talk to you about something important?"

"Oh that? It's nothing you need to worry about; it was just your grandfather being a worry wart that's all."

Akira looked at her mother and was about to say something when Akio walked up, interrupting their conversation.

"Lady Nara, I need to speak with you a moment."

"All right I'll be right there," Nara said getting up and brushing off the back of the kimono she was forced to wear for the day, "I'll see you later at dinner Akira."

Nara walked into Hideki's room and glared at Akio who was sitting by Hideki's side, Hotaru and Hiei on his other.

"What is it?"

"We have a problem," Hotaru said.

"What is it?"

"Follow," Hiei said leading everyone but Hideki out of the room.

The walked down the hall and reached the door of Nara and Kurama's room. Hiei opened the door and ushered everyone in before closing and locking it behind him. Hotaru guided over to the side of the bed where Kurama was sleeping. One look at his face told Nara what the problem was, Kurama's face was contorted in pain, his face sweaty making his hair cling to his cheeks. He was resisting the change.

"So what do we do? Do we kill him?" the supposed Nara asked looking at her comrades.

"No, we need him in order to pull this off. But if we don't do something soon, he might as well be dead…" Akio said frustrated.

"We need you to give him another one since your body is closely related with his it might work." Hiei said.

"Right, leave it to me."

With those final words the others left the room, leaving Nara to her task.


	13. Confusion

There was something amiss at the dinner table, and Nina and Jiro seemed to be the only ones to realize it. Their parents and Nara were acting strange, not personality wise, but the mind blocks they had put up against them seemed different. To top it all off Kurama had never come out of his and Nara's room. Akira had grown worried and continued to bagger her mother about it but Nara said he was just tired. But for what reason was not made clear to them. The only adults acting normally were Kuwabara and Yusuke, which was a bit of a stretch for them. Keiko and Yukina seemed fine as well, but they had left dinner early to go do something with the healers.

"So what have you guys been up to since we got here?" Nara asked randomly as they ate dessert.

"Nothing much, we've just been walking the grounds and did a bit of sparring every now and then but that's all," Kaito said plainly, taking a bite of his cake. Nina shot him a warning look causing him to swallow his cake roughly and go into a coughing fit. "Sorry, may I be excused; I think I'm done with this."

Nara smiled at him, "Of course Kaito." Kaito rose from his seat and walked out of the dining hall.

"I think I'm all done here as well," Nina said rising suddenly, "aren't you done too Akira, Jiro, Kenji?"

"Why yes I suppose I am," Akira said catching on, "Aya, Yuri are you also finished?"

"Yep!" they both said getting up to leave.

The teens ran from the room, their parents looking at the door with a confused expression. Nina led them to the library, slamming the doors closed once they had all gotten inside. They all took their seats by the fire place.

"So what's up?"

Akira paced the library, the other teens looking at her as she slowly wore the floor away.

"Something just doesn't seem right!"

"What do you mean?" Kenji asked stupidly hanging upside down in his chair.

"This, Everything! Ugh, I can't explain it my gut is just telling me something isn't right! I mean dad sleeping in is suspicious enough alone. But mom tells me there's nothing to worry about while the coyote clan leader roams the hall! We all know he doesn't just come by whenever he pleases!"

"We know that Kira," Kaito said placing a hand on his sisters shoulder to stop her pacing, "but did you stop and think that maybe mom is lying to protect us not to deceive us?"

"Of course I have, I've been trying to tell myself that since she sat with us in the gardens. It's just… something just doesn't feel right!"

"So we will investigate it a bit, have Nina or Jiro try seeing into one of their minds," Kaito said trying to reassure his sister. Nina snorted.

"I'm not getting reamed again by my father… make Jiro do it."

Jiro rolled his eyes, "I'll wait till Kuwabara is alone and see what I can get out of him."

"See we have a plan," Kaito said smiling, "Now stop pacing you're going to ruin the carpet."

Nara stormed down the hallway, bursting through Hideki's bedroom almost tearing the door off its hinges.

"Bastard," she growled.

"Is he still resisting?" Akio asked casually.

"Yes, it seems the more I give him the harder he resists, if we can't turn him soon I fear he will die."

"Well then I suggest you find a way or else it will be on your head!" Akio said angrily.

"Yes of course..." Nara replied quietly bowing out of the room, Hotaru and Hiei getting up and following her out.

"You need to turn him quickly before the others get suspicious," Hotaru whispered as they passed some servants.

"I believe it's too late for that," Hiei responded. Nara rounded on him grabbing his shirt.

"Explain!"

"I can sense uneasiness from your "daughter" I believe she is suspicious."

"Then we will have strike hard and swift…" Nara mumbled to herself as she opened the door to hers and Kurama's room. Kurama was sprawled across the bed, his long red hair drenched with sweat making it stick to his face; his eyes were glazed over with pain. The blankets were half off the bed and half around Kurama's body, as if he had been thrashing about.

Nara sighed and walked over to the bed detangling Kurama from the blankets and forcing him back into a more "peaceful" position. She then through the blanket back over his body and whipped the sweat from his face, her eyes flickering as she did so.

"Careful," Hotaru said warningly, "don't give her the opportunity."

Nara straightened up and turned and glared at Hotaru, "I am aware, but do you really think it would settle anyone's suspicions if they came in and saw him like that?"

"It is just a friendly warning."

"Leave us…" Nara said quietly. Hotaru glanced at Hiei who nodded and led the way out. Nara closed the door behind them and locked it. Walking over to the bed she sat down beside Kurama who moaned in pain as some of his hair fell into his face. Gently Nara reached up and pushed it out of his face, as she did her face contorted with pain as she grabbed onto Kurama's hand.

"Kurama…" she choked out as she slid to the floor gasping for air, "help…"

Kurama's eyes opened slightly in response, "Nara…" he managed to whisper trying to get up to help his wife. Nara lay on the floor shaking, her forehead breaking out into a cold sweat. Kurama forced his body to move to a sitting position next to his wife pulling her shaking form into his lap.

"Nara?" he said worriedly. Suddenly Nara's shaking stopped her eyes snapping open and an evil smile crossing her face.

"Guess again."


	14. It Begins

Jiro walked behind Kuwabara and Yusuke, waiting for an opportunity to read Kuwabara's mind.

"I just need Yusuke to leave for two seconds!" he thought frustrated.

As it hearing his thoughts Yuri appeared running down the hallway and grabbing Yusuke's arm.

"Daddy!" she squealed cutely, "Daddy I need your help with something can you come with me?"

Yusuke looked down at his daughter, who put on her best puppy dog look. It was a well known fact that despite how Yusuke acted at times he was powerless when it came to his daughter.

"Oh… um yea of course Yuri," Yusuke said smiling down at her, "I'll see you later Kuwabara."

"Yea ok," Kuwabara said trying to hide his smirk as the pair walked away. As they walked away Yuri turned to where Jiro had hidden himself and winked at him.

"Nice job Yuri!" Jiro whispered to himself.

Quickly he made his way to Kuwabara who had continued his way down the hall. Feeling a shiver go up his spine Kuwabara quickly turned around, Jiro hiding himself quickly behind a statue.

"Who's there?" Kuwabara yelled. He waited a while before turning back around and continuing on his way, Jiro following him more carefully this time. As Kuwabara passed a room Jiro knew was empty he made his move. Quickly he grabbed Kuwabara and blindfolded him and dragged him into the room.

"What the?" Kuwabara cried as he was forced into darkness and forced into a chair, "Who are you? What do you want?"

Jiro shushed him and placed a hand on his head making Kuwabara relax. As he saw his mind trick working he began to explore Kuwabara's mind.

_Flash Back::_

_Nara led the others into the library and they all sat in the chairs that their own children had been sitting in before them. As they took their seats Nara leaned up against the wall by the fireplace, all eyes were looking at her. She took a calming breath trying to put into words to make them understand what her father had told her earlier on that day. _

_ "Nara," Hotaru said tentatively, feeling her friend's anxiety, "just tell us and we'll go from there."_

_ Nara took another calming breath before speaking, "They're back…"_

_ "Who?" Yusuke asked concerned._

_ "The cat demons. Apparently a new leader has taken over and they are starting to come back into our territory again." _

_ "How do you know for sure?" Kurama asked._

_ "One of the guards spotted them while out on portal by one of the boarders, the guard told my father and he told me today. And since my father is so sick only the guards are allowed to know so not to start a panic."_

_ "I don't see what the problem is," Hiei said curtly, "We've beaten them once before, we just have to do it again. Only this time we will make sure they can't come back."_

_ "That's the problem," Nara countered, "Apparently they have allies with them this time." _

_ "Who?" Hotaru asked. _

_ "The guard couldn't see who they were, he was too far away, but they are definitely not cats."_

_End Flash Back::_

Jiro felt himself be thrown across the room, hitting the wall painfully and landing with a thud. Kuwabara free from Jiro's mind trick began to focus himself once again.

"What the hell is going on?" he said confused.

Jiro sat up painfully and turned to see who his attacker was.

"Dad?"

Hiei drew his sword silently, the sword glinting in the dull lighting. A smirk came across Hiei's face as he made his way over to his son.

"Dad what's wrong with you? What are you doing?" Jiro said putting up his hand confused as Hiei charged at him sword at the read.

"No-" Jiro began before he felt a searing pain.

It all happened so quickly and yet so slowly… Jiro watched horrified as his father pierced him with his blade with deadly accuracy. The cold blade unforgiving at it withdrew, tearing Jiro apart.

Hiei smiled coldly as he withdrew his blade, his son's blood pouring from his wound and staining the floor. Jiro's eyes glazed over and he fell to the floor.

"Dad…" Jiro said weakly reaching his blood covered hand out to his father. Hiei's smile grew crueler as he kicked Jiro. Crying out in pain Jiro felt his body go cold, Hiei turned and walked away leaving his son to die.

_Why? _ Jiro thought as he watched the man he respected walk away from him.

_Why?_

Kuwabara pulled the bandana off and looked around him; he noticed a dark figure lying in the corner of the room. Quickly he got up and walked over to it. What he found he had not expected.

"Jiro!" he yelled dropping to his knees and shaking the boy, it was then that he realized what he was kneeling in. _Blood. _Kuwabara's eyes grew wide with fear, he had never seen this much blood even from Yusuke. Quickly he reached down and checked for a pulse, it was there but faint. All the more reason for him to move quickly.

Picking up the boy carefully so not to injure him more Kuwabara ran from the room.

"Hang on Jiro…"

Hiei burst into Hideki's room finding Nara, Akio, Kurama, and Hotaru all sitting around Hideki discussing their next move. Their conversation stopped when they saw Hiei enter the room.

"Order in the troops," Hiei said coldly, "We don't have much time."

"What happened?" Akio said getting up from his seat.

"The boy managed to get Kuwabara alone, he knows about the cat demons and their allies," Hiei said bowing to Akio, "I'm sorry I had no other choice."

"YOU IDIOT!" Nara screamed getting up and punching Hiei sending him flying, "Now all our plans are ruined, all because you couldn't deal with some teenage boy!"

"He is more than just a teenage boy; he is this one's son. When I went to kill him somehow he managed to make me miss a vital point, doesn't mean he'll live though, just means his death will be more agonizing. I was going to be kind and make it quick but his father made it so he will die painfully. I've never had to deal with such a stubborn minded person. I thought he was going to take over and kill me." Hiei said getting up from the floor and brushing himself off.

"And what is he had? Did you stop to think that killing his son might trigger him to retake what's his? Then we would be discovered and YOU would've managed to destroy all our hard work single handedly!" Nara yelled punching Hiei again to the floor, "don't get up." She said glaring at him.

"None the less this does put a hole in what we were planning," Akio said with a sigh shaking his head, "we are left with only one option…"

"And what's that?" Kurama asked calmly from his seat, enjoying the spectacle.

"Order in the troops."


	15. Unseen Danger

Kuwabara ran as fast as his legs would allow down the palace halls, Jiro unconscious and bleeding in his arms. Kuwabara had never seen so much blood, not even in his younger days. His shirt was soaked and stained with the boys blood, a trail of blood flowing behind them. Which meant the enemy could easily follow them, even the person who attacked Jiro… With this thought in mind Kuwabara forced himself to run faster, his feet quickening with every step.

Finally he reached the room he was looking for, with out pausing he kicked the door open. Yukina an Aya jumped as Kuwabara n in covred in blood and sweat

"Kuwabara-san!" Yukina cried worriedly running over to her husband. As she approached she saw Jiro unconscious in his arms, "Jiro-kun!" Quickly lay him down I'll try to heal him."

Aya watched her horror, she had never thought anyone could hurt Jiro He was one of the strongest! Whoever had done this must have been powerful, and that though terrified her. The next thing she knew she felt her legs move and was flying down the hallway to the library, her father yelling at her to come back. She couldn't though she had to find the other teens.

She found them, all except Yuri, sitting by the fire in their usual seats talking. All conversation haulted however when Aya burst through the doors eyes wide with fear, breathing heavily trying to catch her breath.

"What is it?" Kenji asked worridley. At that moment Yuri an Yusuke walked into the library stopping dead as Yuri finally regained her breath.

"Someone attacked Jiro!" she cried tears falling from her eyes. Everyone jumped up from their seats and followed Aya out of the room.

Aya led the group back to her parents room, everyone on her heals. When they reached the room they saw Kuwabara pacing back an forth, Yukina's hands glowing while Keiko applied pressure to the wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"What happened?" Yusuke said pushing passed the dumbstruck teens and walking over to Kuwabara.

"After you left someone grabbed me and blindfolded me. Most of what happened is fuzzy I don't know what exactly happened, but when my mind finally cleared and I got the blindfold off I found Jiro like this. I ran to Yukina and he asked me to get Keiko after Aya ran out. Yusuke nodded an walked over to Jiro, his face pale his breathing uneasy.

"Who could've done this?" he wondered allowed.

"Have you found Hieie or Hotaru? 

Kuwabara shook his head, "I didn't exactly have time."

"Nina," Yusuke said motioning for her to come closer. Nina walked over till she was standing by Jiro's side, gently laying her hand on his arm. She was pale but her emotions remained hidden, they were all obviously shaken by this.

Yusuke stood next to her and gently put a hand on her shoulder while Nina continued to stare down at her brother.

"Nina," Yusuke spoke gently, "I need you to go find your parents, Kenji will go with you. Be careful. It's obviously not safe but we need your parents here so they know what's going on."

Nina nodded and turned to go but a cold hand stopped her.

"No…"

Nina looked down and saw Jiro struggling to open his eyes, glazed over in pain. Nina dropped to her knees and leaned closer to him.

"What happened?" She asked seriously. Jiro took a deep breath trying to regain his strength.

"Dad…"

Nina looked confused, "I'm going to get him and mom right now." She said starting to get up to leave again.

"No!" Jiro cried wincing as he trying to sit up only to have Keiko push him back down.

"You'll only injure yourself more," she said calmly.

Jiro tried to glare at her but failed and Nina at back down.

"Why can't I go?"

"Dad did this…:

Those three words made everyone in the room freeze.

"What do you mean?" Nina asked her eyes wide.

"See for yourself," Jiro said closing his eyes. Nina got up and placed her hand on his forehead, and saw everything.

She saw Jiro take Kuwabara, saw what Kuwabara's mind held. Felt Jiro fly through the air. Felt the sword piercing her brothers flesh and saw her father smile coldly as he attacked his son. Jiro's confusion radiated in her as Hiei withdrew his blade and walked away, leaving Jiro for dead.

Nina removed her hand and turned to face everyone.

"It's true…: she said quietly, her voice barely a whisper. Everyone starred in shock. Hiei? How? Why?

Akira walked over to Nina and put a hand on her friends shoulder.

"So what do we do now?" she asked looking at her uncle.

Yusuke thought for a moment, was Hiei acting on his own free will? Or was their something bigger going on?


	16. Staring into Dangers eyes

Nara sat in her room with Kurama, waiting for orders. Kurama sat reading while Nara tried to relax on the bed, failing miserably. A light knock on their window made Nara jump up and run to it.

"Ugh finally!" she said opening the window angrily allowing a black crow to swoop in and land on the nightstand, a piece of paper attached to its leg. "Go get the others." Nara barked at Kurama who tossed his book aside and left the room.

A few short minutes later everyone stood in the room, Akio looking over the letter.

"Well?" Nara asked impatiently.

"According to this the troops will be able to get here as early as tomorrow afternoon…"

"And what the hell are we supposed to do until then?" Nara yelled outraged.

"I suggest you keep your composure and do as you're told woman." Akio said laying the paper down and exciting the room. Nara growled at his back as he left.

"Someone go inform Hideki of what's happening. I don't think it's wise to have the "dying" man walking around just yet. We can't risk exposing ourselves more than we already have…" Nara said glaring at Hiei.

"I will." Kurama said pulling Hiei along with him before Nara could snap his neck.

Yusuke led Akira, Kaito, and Kenji across the grounds, the others staying behind to protect Jiro as he healed. Soon the soldiers quarters came into view and Yusuke headed straight for the generals cabin. Without knocking Yusuke burst through the doors startling the general.

"General we have a problem!"

"For God's sake Yusuke!" the general yelled putting away his sword, "I could've killed you!"

Yusuke smile and mumbled 'as if,' only the general caught his words and rolled his eyes.

"Well you may actually have to worry about someone killing us all general, Jiro was attacked and almost died just now."

"What do you mean he was attacked? By who? I have guards patrolling all around the grounds who could've made it in?"

"Someone we all thought we could trust…"

And Yusuke then informed the general about what had happened inside the walls of the castle.

"So you think Hiei has betrayed us?"

Yusuke shook his head, "No Hiei may be a lot of things but he's not a traitor. Besides I don't think he would attack his own blood unless there was something bigger going on here. Some greater force at work."

"And what force could that be?"

"I have no idea…"

Nina sat by her brothers side while Keiko and Yukina continued to work on him. They had managed to stop the bleeding and were now working on getting him back to full strength.

"I wonder when dad and the others will be back," Yuri said quietly. Keiko hugged her, stroking her hair soothing her.

"Don't worry your father can take care of himself."

"But what if Hiei find them?"

Keiko smiled slightly, "He will be fine."

The room was quite for a moment, when the door opened all eyes flew to it hoping to see Yusuke, but instead Hotaru stood in the doorway along with Nara.

"We heard what happened," Nara said as Hotaru rushed to Jiro's side, "Yusuke told us on his way out to the grounds."

Keiko nodded as Nara moved to help Yukina.

"Do you know what could've made Hiei act like this?" Keiko asked.

Hotaru shook her head, "No I don't, and I can't find him anywhere…"

"Do you think he ran?" Yukina asked.

"It's highly unlikely. I've never known Hiei to run from anything."

"True…"

"Any idea when Yusuke and the kids will be back?" Hotaru asked while stroking Jiro's hair as he slept.

"No none, they left maybe 15 minutes ago," Yukina said looking at Kuwabara. He was acting strange, sitting stiff in his chair as his forehead began to break into a cold sweat. "Kuwabara-san is something wrong?"

Kuwabara looked to his wife then to Nara and Hotaru. "I don't know, I feel like something's wrong here…"

Nara and Hotaru glanced at each other.

"Probably all the chaos on, once Yusuke comes back you'll probably feel better."

Kuwabara shook his head, "No it's more than that… It's like danger himself is sitting right next to me, but I can't quite see him."


	17. Tears if Stupidity

Yusuke led the general back to the room he had left the others, the teens trailing behind them. The general wanted to see Jiro's condition to see if he could move him and the others to a safer location. He feared that while all this chaos was going on something could happen to Lord Hideki in his fragile health and have the heir Lady Nara assassinated as well. His main focus was get everyone to a safe place find his lord and lady and hide them as well till everything was settled. Although his gut twisted telling him it was not going to be so simple as that.

"Hopefully when we get back they will have Jiro almost healed." Yusuke said knowing the generals thoughts.

The general nodded setting the pace, making the teens jog after them. As they approached the room Kaito felt as if someone had dumped ice down his shirt making him stop dead in his tracks. Akira stopped and looked at her brother, and then felt the same sensation go through her.

"Uncle Yusuke wait," Kaito said, Yusuke and the general stopped and looked at the twins, "Don't go into the room I have a bad feeling."

"All the more reason for us to go in!" Yusuke said earnestly running the rest of the way to the room and tearing the door open. The sight that greeted him was something he would've never expected in 1,000 year.

"URAMESHI!" Kuwabara yelled hanging from the wall in some sort of strange web, "RUN!"

But Yusuke and the others stood in shock unable to make their feet move as Kuwabara commanded. Everyone was plastered down by the same silver web like substance and in the middle of it all stood Nara and Hotaru a delighted smile on both of their faces. Yusuke looked at the sight confusion written all over his face.

"Nara," he said quietly, "What happened?"

Nara laughed coldly, "Isn't it obvious?"

Yusuke stared blankly at his sister, Nara continued to laugh raising her hand and pointing her finger at him.

"I'm so glad Genkai taught me this, you know she always thought I was a better student than you."

Yusuke's eyes went wide, while Kuwabara who also realized what was going on tried to break free.

"URAMESHI!" He yelled, "RUN!"

Nara smile, "Spirit gun..."

Yusuke couldn't move as he watched his baby sister fire her weapon at him, that delighted smile growing bigger as the bullet left her finger. Akira and Kaito stood stunned, they had never seen their mother fire any kind of spirit weapon. As the spirit bullet came closer Kaito felt his legs move on their own, grabbing his sister and cousin and forcing them to the ground. The bullet hit Yusuke square in the stomach sending him flying into the wall making a crater in the stone wall. Keiko screamed as she watched her husband slide from the wall and land motionless on the ground.

"Urameshi!"

"DAD!" Kenji tried to get out from under Kaito but Kaito held onto him.

"No," Kaito said firmly, Kenji turned at his cousin angrily holding back tears and punched his cousin square in the jaw.

"That's my dad! Your mom shot my dad! I'm not going to sit back and watch!"

Kaito let go out of shock rubbing his jaw, Kenji used this moment to run to his dads side.

"Dad?" He whispered shaking him, "Come on dad, wake up!"

Yusuke let out a cough then a groan and opened his eyes a bit.

"Son of a bitch…" he whispered sitting up and looking at his son, "Kenji run."

Nara let out a laugh, "Still just as stubborn to die I see, well I guess that would take all the fun out of it if you died quickly."

A flame surrounded Nara's hand, the teens watched in shock as Nara showed another one of her powers. They all knew that Nara had elemental powers but they never thought she would be powerful enough to make them shake with fear.

Nara brought her hand to her face and blew on it as if blowing a kiss. The flames went soaring towards Yusuke and Kenji. Yusuke flung himself over his son taking the brute force of the attack. The flames hit his back burning away his shirt and parts of his back, Yusuke couldn't help but let out a scream of pain.

"DAD!" Kenji yelled as the fire began to overtake Yusuke's body.

Kaito ran over and used his water element powers to put the flames out on his uncle. Akira made a move to join him, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Turning she saw the general holding a finger to his lips shaking his head.

"We must use this opportunity to free the others while they are distracted." Akira looked at the others who were still tied down trying to break free, Jiro injured, and Nina fighting tooth and nail to get loose.

"Ok," she whispered, "but how?"

"Simple battle strategy, I'll distract them and you set them free."

Akira nodded and began to crawl away while the general made his way over to Yusuke and the others. Nara took a few steps toward Yusuke and the others.

"Tsk tsk Kaito, disobeying your mother? I guess you'll have to be punished…" she said gathering more fire into her hands.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that my lady," the general said stepping in front of Kaito quickly he whispered so only Kaito and Kenji could hear him, "Kaito Kenji take Yusuke and get out of here, go someplace safe."

"What about you and the others?" Kaito asked.

"Your sister and I are working on that."

Kaito looked and saw Akira inching on her stomach towards Kuwabara, the closest to her. Akira met her brothers gaze and winked at him, she had it covered.

At that moment Nara threw the fire she had in her had at them. Kaito pulled his uncle up and used his other hand to throw Kenji out of harm's way while jumping himself and Yusuke away from the fire. The general dodged the attack as well, a smile creeping onto his lips.

"I remember when you came to us unable to light a fire properly with your power… and now you're trying to kill us all with that same power."

"I guess we can definitely say times have changed haven't they general?"

"I guess we can, but I wonder if they have changed so much to you beating me in fight…"

"Hm well I guess we will just have to see," Nara said her hands surrounding themselves with flames once more. The general took his fighting stance as lighting began to crackle around him. Nara's smile grew.

"Come, show me why you have earned the title of general!"

"With pleasure my lady."

Kaito and Kenji pulled Yusuke up between them and watched in awe as the general charged at Nara, lighting crackling all around him and surrounding his hands much like Nara's fire.

The general reached Nara and swung his leg at her head, which she easily blocked. He jumped back as Nara sent a blast of fire at him which he evaded. Nara smiled and in a flash appeared next to the general and aimed a punch at his stomach. He managed to barely block the attack and soon a hand to hand combat ensued. Their attack appearing as blurs to the teens who watched in silence awe at the two fighting. The general and Nara sent kicks at each other blocking the kicks with another leg in mid air. Pushing back they landed on opposite sides.

The general got into a low fighting stance and scooped at the ground sending a bolt of lightning at Nara, who countered with a blast of fire. The lightning bolt grazed Nara's arm and she hissed in pain. Hotaru who stood on the sidelines then entered the fight by sending another blast of fire at the general who hadn't realized he had gained yet another opponent. The blast found its mark in the generals back who fell to his knee upon impact.

"I guess I have no choice but to use my full power, forgive me my lady…"

The sparks began renewed around the general and soon lighting was flashing all around him. He pointed his finger and sent a bolt flying at Hotaru, striking her and sending her flying into the wall. The boys stood in shock watching the display of power shown by both sides. The general saw them and gew angry.

"Don't just stand there gawking! Go now!"

The boys snapped out of their shock and quickly made their escape, while Akira got Kuwabara free and made her way over to the next hostage, Kuwabara now aiding her.

Hotaru got off the ground thoroughly pissed, flame surrounding her entire body, which she shot back at the general. He managed to block the attack with lighting and his own evading skills, while Nara took the opportunity to use a gust of wind to appear in front of the general. Using her earth power she surrounded her hand with solid rock and delivered a punch the general's jaw. He felt his jaw break upon impact, and saw Akira and Kuwabara freeing the others.

Nara grabbed his collar to keep him from flying away. Hotaru sent another blast of fire at the general and hit him on his side. Summoning his lightning powers the general sent a bolt of lighting through his body and into Nara's hand. Nara let out a scream of surprise and pain and let go of the general in shock, dropping to her knee as the electric current went through her.

Both looked into each others eyes from their respective spots on the floor. The general was surprised to see tears brimming his lady's eyes.

"Help me…" she whispered, her eyes clear and pleading, "please, help me…"

"My lady?"

A gold ring surrounded her iris and a cold smile replaced Nara's painful expression and sent a gust of wind at the general skidding him across the floor. Hotaru's outstretched hands caught his collar and pulled him up and with a fiery fist, punched through the generals abdomen.

"NO!" Nara screamed making everyone freeze, "no, no, No, No, NOOO! HOTARU WAKE UP!"

Hotaru ran to Nara's side as Nara sobbed on the floor, "The battle has weakened its hold…." And without another word she scooped Nara up and fled not even looking back at the remaining people who had witnessed their battle.

Akira ran over to the general while Kuwabara helped the remaining hostages break free.

"General!" he said reaching his side, tears flowing freely down her face.

"Listen to me Lady Akira… your mother, they both had golden rings… they have been taken."

"I don't understand!" Akira said continuing to sob, "tell us once we heal you just don't talk for now. Aunt Yukina help me please!" Akira yelled desperately.

"Don't trust the eyes of gold…"

"What does that even mean?" Akira said more desperately than before, "Yukina please hurry up!"

The generals body went limp before Yukina made her way over, Akira began to cry harder. One of the wolf clans finest worriers was killed by her mother and her mother's best friend. She and the others had always viewed the general somewhat as a superhero. Hideki often boasted to them how the general was the strongest in their army , and now her mother and Hotaru had killed him and left hardly wounded.

Akira began to cry harder, partly for the loss of their hero, but also for their childish stupidity for ever thinking Hiei was the strongest of the parents….


	18. Trust No One

Kaito and Kenji had taken Yusuke to the library, knowing Akira would take led the rest behind them. They carefully laid Yusuke down on the sofa by the fire place.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Kenji asked looking worriedly to his father.

"I'm sure once the others get here Yukina can heal him."

"Why are Aunt Nara and Hotaru acting like this?"

"I don't know…" Kaito whispered. He had just seen his mother turn on him, try to kill him, and everyone else she loved. He could only imagine how Jiro felt when Hiei attacked him. The feeling of ice entering into your blood making your mind freeze, unsure what to do. The fact that his mother had nearly killed her older brother, whom she loved like nothing else, and for Hiei to attack his only son… Something wasn't right.

The library door creaked and Kaito and Kenji jumped into battle ready stances, Keiko poked her brown haired head through and waved them down. She then ran to her husband's side as the rest followed through, Kuwabara carrying Jiro on his back. Nina grabbed some seat cushions and pillows making a makeshift bed for Kuwabara to lay him on. Akira was the last to walk in, tears still streaming down her face, Nina ran to her friend after her brother was settled and put an arm around her shoulder, leading her to a spot by the fire.

"What happened?" Kaito demanded running to his sisters side, fearing she was hurt too.

"Nara and my mother killed the general…" Nina said quietly, "Stuck her hand right through him, like he was made of paper…" Her words trailed off from there as her mind began to replay what had happened.

"What?" Kaito said in shock.

"He said not to trust the eyes of gold…" Akira whispered watching the fire dance in front of her, her tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know."

They all sat there by the fire while Yukina healed Jiro and Yusuke, Keiko assisting her where she could. After a half hour Jiro was almost completely healed and was sitting up talking to Kaito about what to do next. Yukina sat at Yusuke's side working on him, sweating, she had never had to use so much energy before.

"Why don't you take a break," Keiko said quietly, "He's out of danger now you should rest, we can't afford having you pass out on us."

"Hai, thank you, just give me a few minutes and I'll continue to heal him." Yukina responded thankfully, getting up to sit by Kuwabara who wrapped his arms protectively around her. Within seconds she fell asleep, exhausted.

"Is dad gonna be alright now?" Yuri asked.

"He should be fine, it was only some broken bones and some burns, nothing your dad can't handle."

"Only," Yuri scoffed, "No offense mom but dad doesn't strike us as the indestructible type." Kenji nodded his head in agreement as he heard their conversation.

Keiko laughed lightly, "Oh I think you'd be surprised, I've actually lost track of how many times your father has died and come back!"

Both Kenji and Yuri looked at their mother confused, "What do you mean?"

At that moment the library door creaked open, everyone tensed up ready to fight.

"Oh hello everyone," Kurama said looking up from a book he had in his hands, then his eyes moved to Yusuke injured on the couch and everyone's tense appearance. He snapped the book shut and quickly approached them, "What happened?"

Akira got up and ran to her father who held her stroking her hair as she tried to control her tears.

"Nara attacked him, and Jiro was attacked by Hiei," Keiko said in a whisper.

"What?" Kurama said sounding completely shocked.

"Yes and then Hotaru killed the general-"

"The generals dead!"

Everyone nodded. Kurama.

"Do we have any information on what could be going on?

"The generals last words were to Kira telling her not to trust the eyes of gold." Kaito said.

"Any idea what that means?"

Kaito shrugged, while Jiro's eyes grew wide realizing something.

"My dad's eyes had a gold ring around them, his eyes are supposed to be red like mine!" Jiro said pointing to his eye emphasizing his point.

"Nara's had a gold ring too!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Everyone looked at each other happily, they had found a tiny piece to the puzzle. Akira looked up happily at her father, her smile however quickly faded.

"Dad has a gold ring…" she said quietly backing away quickly.

Everyone stopped dead in their minny celebration and looked at Kurama, who just shrugged.

"I guess the jig is up," he said with a smile, reaching into his hair and pulling out a rose. The adults eyes grew wide with fear while the teens looked confused.

"Everyone get out of here!" Kuwabara yelled jumping up, and pushing Akira as far from her dad as he could.

"Huh?" Aya said all the teens still confused by the rose.

"Take Yusuke and get out of here, none of you are a match for him."

Kurama laughed coldly, "Oh come now Kuwabara, you act as if your any better a match for me. You've always been the weak link in our group. That fact was made abundantly clear during the dark tournament."

"Shut up! I've grown since then!"

"Sure you have," Kurama said as white smoke began to surround him. Kuwabara looked more panicked from before and yelled for everyone to run. Keiko and Yukina had already gathered Yusuke between them and were looking for a way out, they understood what was happening.

"Why whats going on?" Kaito yelled.

"Don't worry about it now, I said go!" Kuwabara ordered. Akira ran over to the fireplace and pushed in a brick, opening a new passage way.

"Hurry climb in!" helping her aunt with her uncle, everyone made their way through the doorway. Akira looked back at Kuwabara, then at her father the smoke surrounding him clearing, only instead of seeing her father a new face greeted her eyes. He had ears, a tail, long hair-

"AKIRA!" Kuwabara yelled, "get going!"

Akira jumped, having never heard Kuwabara yell like that before, and quickly closed the passageways door. Her heart was pounding, her father had mentioned Yoko before to them, though she had never seen him. She and the others always thought he was joking with them trying to scare them, and seeing him standing there in the library had terrified her.

Kuwabara turned to face Yoko, sweat dripping down his face.

"I know this isn't you Kurama, you can fight this!"

Yoko smiled, his smile more cold than the one Kurama wore in his human form, "There is no saving them"

Kuwabara felt Yoko's rose whip knock him to the ground with one powerful blow. He didn't even see it!

"Guess I wasn't the only one keeping my skills sharp before we started training." Kuwabara said picking himself up off the floor.

Focusing his energy Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword, its shape different from many years ago. It was smoother resembling more of a katana than the jagged mess it was years ago, the color still orange.

"Oh very good," Yoko said clapping his hands sarcastically, "You can make your sword look like and actual sword, very impressive."

"I'm not done…" Kuwabara said focusing his energy again and making an additional sword appear.

Yoko smiled, "Now let's see if you know how to use them."


End file.
